


Maddening Fluffy Short Stories

by LilianFlower, Rachelshy



Category: Monster Prom - Fandom
Genre: Damien still likes nerds, F/M, Liam is still into yaoi, This is an absolute mess., calculester doesn't know when to shut up, ghost girl in a robot body, vicky is the most nerdiest girl ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelshy/pseuds/Rachelshy
Summary: This fic will be a collaborative work between two fangirls: a Damien fangirl and a Liam fangirl. Watch the really stupid scenarios that they make up (or gotten from a generator) with either their OCs or canon characters.*List of Chapters*Chapter 1: Stat Check = Fail. (Liam x OC)





	Maddening Fluffy Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This includes an OC, you have been warned - Rachelshy, 2019
> 
> I edited this, but the idea was by her. THIS WAS ALL HER IDEA. - LilianFlower, 2019

It was yet another average day at Spooky High. The birds were chirping, the butterflies were flapping, and Damien was setting fire to the bathroom as usual. However, something out of the ordinary (for some monsters) happened, but it happens quite frequently for you. You were in the middle of theater rehearsal, in the zone, when your counterpart swung their arms a little too wide and hit you in the abdomen, causing an oil leak to form. You left rehearsal in a hurry, as you noticed your oil appearing on your costume dress.  
Searching for Calculester, you happened upon him in the library.  
“Um, Calculester… It happened again,” you sighed, showing him the leak that has now almost engulfed the front of your dress.  
“Oh, my. Friend Ciara, I assume you wish for me to assist?” Calculester asked. You nodded and he led you to a quiet section of the library where anybody rarely goes to.  
“Do you remember how to fix it?” You ask him, sliding off part of your dress so you could open your chest panel to give Calculester access.  
“Friend Ciara, we have managed to fix this problem exactly 15 times. I am sure that I would be able to remember how to fix your oil leaks,” Calculester responded plainly.  
“Oh, of course,” you replied, looking away awkwardly. Despite having gotten help from him 15 times, it still makes you very uncomfortable; although, you’re glad that he has been respecting your dignity.  
However, in the middle of getting fixed up by that library computer, you hear footsteps coming your way. Alarmed, you turn to Calculester because you totally weren’t looking at the novels on the shelf, which you found odd because some of the titles looked _very_ familiar.  
“Uh, Calculester-” You start, but before you could even finish, Liam appears!  
Liam didn’t seem to be paying any attention to you, though! He is nose deep in a yaoi book, seemingly ignoring everything around him. You let out the breath that you didn’t know that you were holding, even though you don’t need air because you’re a robot, praying that he wouldn’t notice you and Calculester and leave.  
“Ciara? What are you doing?” Said a familiar voice. Oh noes! Liam has definitely noticed you and Calculester, and he’s looking right at you! Curse you and your jinxing thoughts! You quickly try to explain the situation to Liam, although you end up lying completely about the situation for reasons that even you don’t understand.  
“UH, Calculester was just trying to help me because he hit me over the head with a wrench!” You shouted, even though you are in a library. Liam looked at Calculester in an accusatory manner, seamlessly believing Ciara.  
“Friend Ciara, I do not deem that as necessary; I would never hit you in the head with anything,” Calculester said, obviously not amused. Welp, you failed that stat check. You stutter, trying to redeem what little confidence you had left, as well as trying to make it look like everything is fine in front of Liam, even though your chest panel was open for everyone in the area to see.  
“Uh, well, you see.. UHHHH...”  
“Friend Ciara, I suggest you calm down as to not overheat your robot body.”  
“UM, WHAT?” You ask, surprised that Calculester would even go there! You look over at Liam to see his face blushing as pink as it could be.  
“NO, WAIT, THAT’S NOT WHAT HE MEANS!” You shout even louder, causing Liam to be _very_ confused and nearby students to be curious as to what’s going on. You are making one big ass mess, aren’t you?  
“Then what do you mean?” Liam asks. This causes you to get even _more_ embarrassed, causing your robot body to overheat even more, cause Calculester to give you another warning.  
“Friend Ciara, if your body temperature gets even higher, I’m afraid your body will force a shut-down,” he informs you. You don’t know what to do, you think that maybe a shutdown would be perfect for now. You decide to get away and force a shutdown, making your robot body go limp.  
“What the hell happened?!” Liam asks, as in his point of view, you just died.  
“It seems friend Ciara just forced herself to shut-down,” Calculester said.  
Meanwhile, your ghost fled the library, too busy being embarrassed in that absolute failure of a stat check to even notice Liam’s shocked face when he saw you leave your robot body.


End file.
